Bed & Breakfast
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: When Lucy is working one day in Magnolia's finest Bed & Breakfast, an annoying, pink haired Wizard comes and destroys the place. What will she do?


**What if they never met?**

**{****_I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand..._****}**

_I don't know how to put this. Maybe it was deja vu? Or maybe I've met him before or seen him somewhere...I don't know._ Lucy was at her workplace, where she helps out at the local Bed and Breakfast. She was on table cleaning duty today. There was a very annoying, destructive wizard here. He had spiky pink hair, and was not wearing a shirt, just a vest. He had a blue flying cat. _The things that wizards keep._ The pink haired wizard directed his gaze at her and she looked away quickly.

"Hey! I'm hungryyyyyyyy..." The wizard called to her. She nodded and smiled like she was supposed to do, even if the customers were freakishly annoying. Lucy walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and placed onto a silver platter. She brought the cookies out. She gasped. The only sound made was the sound of the cookie platter crashing to the ground and creaking of the chandelier swinging back and forth, almost falling off the ceiling.

"Gemonsai." The wizard muttered sheepishly. Lucy has had enough of this guy.

"You...you burnt the couch. You made two giant holes in the wall and knocked the door off its hinges. Plus, the chandelier is about to fall down. And you managed to do this in the _two seconds_ I was gone." Lucy shook her head and walked away without another word.

"Gemonsai!" He called to her again. She shook her head in disbelief. _What is with this guy? Destroy and apologize for doing it? What kind of a mad world do wizards live in?_ Lucy wondered. She walked into the custodian's closet and sighed at all the cleaning supplies.

"I'm totally not going to make it to dinner tonight." Lucy mumbled to herself. She collected all the supplies she needed and put them onto a cart. She wheeled the cart out of the closet and to the pink haired wizard's room. She walked inside and examined the destruction once again. Only there was no apologizing wizard, only a note and some money.

Use this for fixing the room.

"Huh." Lucy grunted. She walked to the wall.

"Might as well start with the biggest job."

* * *

"Done. Finally." Lucy sighed in relief. She plopped on the bed and closed her eyes. She opened them an hour later to find a very angry boss.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted. Lucy flinched. She looked around, thinking that she had missed something.

"Sleeping on the job? You were my only good employee." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Were?" She asked nervously.

"Lucy. You're fired. We have a strict no sleeping on the job rule."

"But-"

"No buts. Collect your things and leave. You are welcome to stay at Magnolia's finest. As a paying customer. But I will make sure that you are not able to apply for another job here." Lucy's mouth was agape.

"Please! Give me anything! I'll- I'll waitress! I'll do room cleaning! Anything! I need this!" Lucy begged.

"No-"

_"I need this."_ Lucy emphasized. Her boss but his lip and thought on the idea of keeping Lucy. _She's one of the best I've ever had._ He thought.

"Okay. You're on room cleaning duty for the rest of the year. After that, if you're still here, I'll think about giving you assistant manager back." He said. Lucy almost burst into tears of joy, but she redeemed herself so she wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Arigatou." She said. Her boss nodded and strode out of the room.

"Lock up tonight!" He called from down the hall. She heard the front door close and slam shut. She sighed and smiled. Then she boiled with anger.

"He almost cost me my job!" She stormed to the note on the table and took the money. She shoved it in her pocket and took the note. She locked the front door behind her, walking away from it in silence. She walked along the edge of the river and the street.

"Be careful, Lucy!" The men in the boat called. She ignored them and kept walking.

"Pssttt..." She spun around to find nothing but the empty street and a flickering street lamp. _Am I being followed? No, no. It's just the wind-_

"Pssttt..." Lucy screamed, running away from the person, whoever it was. She held onto her purse, clutching her keys with her dear life. She made it to her apartment, after frantically trying to find the key to the front door not moments ago. She slid down the door and groaned.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She said as she tapped her head against the door. She heard slight knocking coming from outside the door. She yelped, trying to look through the peep hole.

"H-Hello?" She said loudly. She saw the black figure move away. She gasped, not knowing how they could move so fast. She ran to the windows, searching for this mysterious figure. They were nowhere in sight. She slowly stepped away from the window. She shook her head and laughed.

"I'm going crazy. I need a bath." She walked into the bathroom, slipping out off her uniform and into a bath robe. She slid into the water once it was heated up. She hummed to herself, not bothering herself with pestering thoughts about that stupid wizard. A creak of her window opening made her stiffen. She quickly jumped out of the bath and into her blue bathrobe. She heard quiet footsteps patter towards the bathroom. She grabbed her keys, leaving the bathroom at once. Her mother had given them to her when she was little and told her that they led to another world. A world of spirits. Lucy didn't believe her but when her mother died, she kept them close at all times. She picked up one of her gold keys, waiting for the right moment to sneak up on her intruder. Something clicked inside her head and she pounced onto her intruder. She swiped the key and said something that didn't even make since to her.

"Attack!" She shouted, to who, she didn't know. But something moved and attacked the figure. Fire blazed, along with a piercing scream.

"Virgo!" I shouted. She disappeared in cloud and golden dust. Lucy turned furiously at the figure. Lucy stomped her foot on the ground because of who it ended up being. It was the pink haired wizard.

"GET OUT!" She shouted at him. He blushed and put his hands up in surrender.

"I came here to tell you-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" She shouted. His stupid smile fell from his face and he bowed his head in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck, walking to the door. He opened the door and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked. He smiled and grabbed my shoulders. She felt heat rising up to her cheeks and confusion knitting her eyebrows together.

"Join Fairy Tail." He said. She arched an eyebrow.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. Then she remembered where she had seen him before. He was The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. From the Fairy Tail Guild.

"C'mon. I ain't losing a good wizard like you because you're annoying-"

"YOU'RE THE ANNOYING ONE!" Lucy yelled at him. He pulled her into a kiss and let her go. He held her against his body.

"You didn't let me finish. Annoyingly cute." He said. She blushed and he led her to Fairy Tail, where she soon found out that she was a Celestial Wizard. And she had 10 out of 13 of the Golden Keys.

****It's also where she found out that she was in love with Natsu.

**Here's one way Lucy got into Fairy Tail... :3**

**Hope you like! ~Review~**

**Arigatou for reading!**


End file.
